A dispensing system may store and selectively dispense a fluid product (e.g., soap, hand sanitizer, cleaners, disinfectants, moisturizers etc.). As such, dispensing systems are commonly used in a number of different environments to improve sanitation and cleanliness, for example. Dispensing systems may be used, for example, in schools, hospitals, factories, restaurants, airports, banks, grocery stores, etc., whereupon a user of the dispensing system may clean his/her hands, clean an area within one of these environments, and/or the like.